Sur le toit de l'école notre histoire à débuté
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Ayaka est traquée par ses harceleurs, Tsuna est impopulaire et n'aura probablement jamais de petite amie elle lui propose donc de devenir son petit ami pour un an. Elle avait tout prévu sauf de tomber amoureuse de lui... Spécial saint Valentin.
1. Sur le toit de l'école

**Sur le toit de l'école notre histoire à débuté**

 **disclamer: Je me suis demandé comment se serait déroulé les évènements du manga (comprenez animé) si Tsuna avait eu une petite amie. Petite amie avec une personnalité, elle n'accepte pas être dans l'ombre, c'est pas une ninja, pas un gardien. Mais elle est très LOIN de Kyoko.**

* * *

Naminori, année 1999 (je pars du principe que les évènements Reborn ont commencé en 2000)

Ayaka Matsuda n'était pas une fille du collège Naminori banale.

Évidemment il y avait ses cheveux si l'on demandait à un étranger une fille qu'il remarque elle serait assurément cité. Elle se voyait de loin il faut dire avec ses cheveux d'un noir tirant sur le violet pour ne pas dire violet tout cour. Ayaka avait également de grands yeux mauve mais ça restait ses cheveux toujours ses cheveux que l'on voyait.

Elle était assez petite et avait un corps très fin. Pour son apparence Ayaka avait été élue idole de Naminori, 3 annèes de suite devançant ainsi Kyoko Sasagawa. Par son doux sourire, son caractère aimable et son physique elle avait mis l'école à ses pieds.

Il était communément admis dans tout le collège que parce qu'Ayaka-chan était Ayaka-chan pas même Hibari n'osait l'attaquer en dépit de ses retards répétitifs. Ayaka n'avait jamais contredit l'hypothèse quand à Hibari personne n'avait vu de raison de l'interroger.

En un mot comme en cent, Ayaka Matsuda était belle, gentille, douce et tout ce qu'un garçon pouvait désirer chez une femme. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un secret pour qui sait s'informer que des photos d'Ayaka se vendait tard le soir à partir d'internet.

Ayaka avait mis le collège à ses pieds et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne dusse subir les assaut de l'un où l'autre de ses prétendants.

Appartement d'Ayaka centre de Naminori,

-Putain! Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça. Je dois me lever une demi d'heure à l'avance pour aller au collège et il est à TROIS minutes à pied. Admirateurs, hein... cauchemards me pistant... Je devrais me prendre un petit ami au moins pour limiter cet attroupement. Galère! Pesta une énième fois Ayaka.

Avant de se diriger vers son placard, soigneusement elle se mit une perruque brune sur ses cheveux violet. Et mis son bento dans son sac. Priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas remarqué trop vite. Ce n'était pas que personne n'avait le même sac qu'elle c'était qu'elle ne pourrait respirer qu'une fois à l'intérieur de Naminori Hight et donc qu'elle préférait être incognito.

D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir. Elle avait une dispense de sport délivré par l'hôpital que même Hibari ne pouvait remettre en doute.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Hibari tolérait ses fréquents retards. Meute d'admirateur plus admirée ne pouvant courir était égale à retard assuré. Donc à herbivore ne respectant pas les règles. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas exactement non plus se permettre de tuer littéralement une élève de 13 ans.

Malheureusement pour Ayaka, elle était partie en retard et tous ses meilleurs espoir furent envolés. Sur le point d'être percutée par un cycliste, deux bras la saisirent en arrière lui évitant un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital mais renversèrent sa perruque qui en tombant au sol révéla ses cheveux "made in me: Matsuda Ayaka" du coin de l'œil elle eut le temps d'apercevoir des cheveux châtains clair et de grands yeux de biche juste avant que la personne ne s'enfuie.

-C'était qui?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle était entourée de son fan club.

-Glup!

-Ayaka-Oujou-sama

-Ayaka-Hime

-Beauté personnifiée: voulez-vous de moi comme petit ami?

-Moi comme mari!

-Un massage, un soin pour vos cheveux?

-Nan... nan LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE!S... s'il vous plait... la fin de sa phrase se termina par un sanglot. Alors que livide elle passait entre les jambes, enjambant, slalomant pour parvenir à trouver la sortie. Et n'ayant pas le choix elle piqua un sprint pour sa vie.

Sprint qui lui coûta cher, arrivant au collège elle était pratiquement verte. Sa respiration était si sifflante qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement plu respirer. Sa vision était entièrement blanche, elle se repérait essentiellement grâce à l'habitude. Et ses jambes lâchèrent juste avant le portail.

-Encore Matsuda-san? Lui demanda Kusakabe en regardant la fille a demi morte devant lui et ses poursuivant herbivores qui commençaient à se faire entendre.

Dans un gémissement elle se redressa durement prenant appuie sur la grille du portail pour se cacher dans le dos de Kusakabe.

-Je ne suis pas un paravent.

-Dé... Dé... Désolée Kusa... Kusakabe-san.

-Ayakaa! La hélèrent ses amies Iyori et Hanami en la rejoignant au portail. Iyori et Hanami étaient deux filles de sa classe Iyori était bonne en science et avait des cheveux brun bouclé coupé au carré. Hanami était membre du club d'art elle avait les cheveux longs, lisse et noir et avait toujours une décoration bricolée dans ses cheveux "pour les faire tenir".

Contrairement à Hana, l'amie de Kyoko aucune des deux ne brillait par une grande intelligence où n'avaient un caractère atypique. Et aucune d'elle n'était suffisamment belle comme Kyoko où Ayaka pour leur permettre de devenir populaire. Elles étaient proches du canon n°1 de beauté à Naminori mais c'était leur seule renommée. Bien que toutes deux étaient décidés à changer la donne. Leur amitié auprès d'Ayaka était surtout pour devenir plus populaire. Elles ne détestaient pas Ayaka mais elle n'était pas une amie contrairement à ce que celle-ci pensait.

-Iyori-chan, Ha... Hanami-chan. Salua Ayaka en les rejoignant vers les salles de cours.

-Arrête de courir le marathon tous les matins, Aya! Tu finis essoufflée et quand même en retard. Râla à nouveau Hanami.

-Nami, pas la peine de râler. Tu râles tous les matins sur Aya et tous les matins elle arrive dans le même état. Ça fait un an et demi presque deux tu devrais être habituée. soupira Iyori

-Désolée. S'excusa Ayaka

-T'en pense pas un mot! Lui répondirent les deux autres.

-Tu sais que si ça te déranges tellement tu n'a qu'à sortir avec un mec ton problème serait réglé. Ils te lâcheraient la grappe.

-Mais je veux PAS sortir avec l'un de ses dingues!

-Alors choisit une personne neutre. Rétorqua Iyori

-Une personne neutre? Demanda Ayaka en repensant au garçon châtain et aux yeux de biche.

-Oui n'importe qui pourvu que se soit pas un prof. Choisit Hibari et...

-Et quoi, herbivore?

-Hiie! Hurlèrent Iyori et Hanami en courant vers leur prochaine salle.

-Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire...

-Hn? Demanda Hibari en levant un tonfa.

L'infirmerie était juste à côté, régulièrement approvisionnée et la plupart des membres du comité ont les bases en soin. De plus l'hôpital était à côté et le numéro était marqué dans l'infirmerie, le portable des membres du comité et dans la tête de Kusakabe.

-Who ! Zen! Je parlais pas de toi, de... de vous un lapin va pas avec un loup!

Ça sembla être la bonne phrase puisque Hibari rangea son tonfa et lui fit signe de rejoindre sa classe.

Lorsque Ayaka entra dans sa salle de classe la première chose qu'elle fit avant même de s'excuser pour son retard fut de chercher une touffe châtain tenant presque en gravité et des yeux de biche.

Malheureusement elle n'en trouva pas. Peut être était il dans une autre classe? Où peut être dans un autre établissement elle n'avait pas vraiment vu un uniforme... peut être même qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

-Désolée sensei, je suis en retard. Hibari-san m'a laissé passer.

Le prof soupira de toute façon c'était ça tout les matins et puis Dame Tsuna était encore plus en retard qu'elle. On retoqua à la porte.

-Entrez. Aboya Mizuki-sensei. Ah Dame Tsuna, il ne manquait plus que vous. Maintenant que notre petit couple de retardataire est arrivé on peu commencer le cour.

 _Couple?_ Pensa Ayaka. Après tout pourquoi pas, c'était Dame Tsuna il n'aurait probablement jamais de petite copine. Que ELLE sorte avec Dame Tsuna serait vu comme de la charité, elle aurait un épouvantail à fan club. Et puis même si Dame Tsuna est Dame Tsuna il est toujours plus attirant qu'un grand nombre de garçon. Et qu'elle autre choix avait elle?

Mochida, il changeait de petite amie toutes les semaines; Kusakabe-san, réputé gay; Hibari-san, pas sans armure; Ichiru, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la peloter. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'un pervers; Yamamoto, l'idiot ne se rendait pas compte que l'on profitait de lui ses amis plus sa petite amie si elle lui faisait ça il allait sauté d'un toit! Asura-san, il partage son temps entre l'hôpital en raison de ses retards et le comité de discipline en raison que c'est un expert en informatique; Soichi, l'un des seuls mecs à ne pas être attiré par elle. Elle n'était pas un robot. Sasawaga-san le frère de Kyoko, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé mais l'avait entendu il hurle "extrême" à tout bout de champ. Autres, elle ne voyait personne de potable dont elle connaissait le nom.

-Ne posez pas vos affaires. Matsuda au tableau l'équation E, Dame Tsuna la D. D comme Dame ça devrait pas être trop compliqué même pour vous.

Les autres de la classe ont rit. Ayaka n'avait jamais trouvé ça amusant. Le garçon était maladroit comme personne (nda: elle a pas encore rencontré Dino), timide, facilement nerveux, il était pas doué en quoique ce soit, il était pas intelligent d'après les professeurs sa moyenne était à 15 (3/20) il était aussi flemmard et avait tendance à paniquer pour un rien mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était le rôle des profs que d'appeler un élève ainsi.

Et puis envoyer un élève nerveux et timide faire un exercice au tableau en sachant qu'il était clairement incapable de résoudre n'allait pas être utile à qui que se soit. Dame Tsuna allait encore se taper la honte pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà habitué. Le prof allait encore hurler à propos de combien il était inutile pas que ça change. Elle allait encore sécher comme une idiote au tableau en attendant que tout le monde se calme. Ayaka regarda rapidement l'équation de Tsuna et sur le dos de sa main elle écrivit rapidement la solution puis calcula la sienne.

Dire que Tsuna avait été surpris de l'aide bienvenu aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne comprenait jamais rien au maths. Cette matière ne devrait tout simplement pas existé (nda:j'avais 17 ans quand j'ai changé de point de vue la dessus.) Et puis pourquoi les profs le choisissait-il toujours pour passer au tableau? Matsuda-san était intelligente. Elle avait près de 80 en maths mais lui...

Autant dire que lorsqu'il vit qu'Ayaka avait écrit sur sa main l'équation simplifiée et résolu il était aux anges. Les autres devaient avoir raison: Ayaka-san était un ange tombée du ciel. Et était venue le sauver de son professeur démoniaque et de la matière des enfer.

-Euh x est égal à 7?

-C'est une question? Demanda Mizuki

-Euh, non une réponse...

-Vous voyez c'est la preuve qu'avec du travail même un élève comme Dame Tsuna peut réussir! Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour copier la réponse?! Matsuda-san équation E! Grogna l'enseignant.

-x est égal soit 27 soit à 72 et y est égal soit à 72 soit à 27.

-Très bien comme toujours, Matsuda-san. Vous pouvez aller à vos sièges.

Alors que Dame Tsuna et Ayaka s'essayèrent ils entendirent les chuchotements du reste de la classe. En trein de commenter leurs réponses où plutôt la réponse de Tsunayoshi Sawada mieux connu comme Dame Tsuna. Que Ayaka résolve facilement l'équation à deux inconnus était attendu elle avait une moyenne en maths oscillant entre 80 et 96 (16 à 19,2/20) depuis le début de l'année.

Mais Dame Tsuna? Il avait compris ça? Personne dans la classe mis à part Ayaka, Hana et Ichiro n'étaient capable de répondre à une équation sans calculette où/et préparation!

A la fin du cours Ayaka déposa sur la table de Tsuna un mot.

 _ **Rejoins-moi sur le toit à la pause midi.**_

 _ **Emmène ton bento.**_

 _ **Matsuda Ayaka**_

Dire que Tsuna était surpris serait comme dire que le soleil brillait. Ayaka, l'élève la plus populaire du lycée. Ayaka-san de toutes les personnes voulaient le voir, lui Dame Tsuna. C'était un canular ça ne pouvait être que ça. Où alors elle voulait qu'il lui rende un service. Mais quel service un élève aussi nul que lui pourrait-il rendre à la seule fille qui pourrait demander même à Hibari-san un service, ne pas se faire mordre à mort ET obtenir son service?

Ça devait être une blague. Mais si c'était vrai? Et il lui devait la réponse en maths...

Les deux se rejoignirent sur le toit. Tous deux pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Elle se demandant si elle voulait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Et lui se demandant si ce n'était pas une blague sinistre comme quoi il allait se retrouver enfermé et Hibari allait l'attaquer. Tous deux pensèrent à faire demi tour, mais ils gravirent les dernières marches jusqu'au toi.

Ayaka arriva la deuxième, elle ne savait pas trop si elle espérait qu'il est lu la note où non. Mais en tout cas il était là et apparemment l'attendait. Son bento était posé au sol même si lui tournait très nerveux autours du toit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'enferme sur le toit et n'envoie Hibari-san l'attaquer?

Puis il la vit et s'arrêta de tourner apparemment rassuré. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'allait pas venir mais que se serait Hibari énervé, dans son état normal quoi.

Inspirant un grand coup et hésitant une dernière fois, Ayaka passa à l'acte:

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, s'il te plait... veux-tu devenir mon petit ami?

Il écarquilla les yeux et sous le choc se retrouva assit par terre. Ayaka s'assit en face de lui, sortant distraitement son bento, elle continuait de le fixer. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit les yeux de biches de ce matin. Nan, c'était pas possible c'était Dame Tsu... Sawada-san qui l'avait empêcher d'être renversé ce matin?! Mais il était si Dame il aurait dû se casser la figure et elle avec en lui évitant le vélo...

-Hein! Qui? Moi? Hiiie! Moi?

-Oui toi. Je te propose un accord veux-tu devenir mon petit ami?

Si elle n'avait été celle qui avait fait la demande elle aurait probablement rit de sa réaction. Non elle aurait éclater de rire. C'est sur que l'élève la plus populaire demandant à l'élève le plus impopulaire ET maladroit de devenir son petit ami pouvait paraitre surprenant.

-Mais... euh... c'est que... et puis j'aime Kyoko-chan.

-Donc c'est non? Demanda Ayaka faisant la mou et penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Mais euh et puis tout le monde veux sortir avec t... avec toi pou...pourquoi tu me demandes à moi, Dame Tsuna?

-Quatre. Pour quatre raisons. Tu m'as empêché de me faire renverser par un vélo ce matin. Tu es Dame mais tu es gentil. Si je sors avec toi tu n'essayeras pas d'en profiter pour me peloter contrairement à un certain nombre d'autres dans le même cas. J'ai besoin d'avoir un petit ami pour limiter mon fan club, avec un petit ami je peux faire un pas dehors sans me faire sauter dessus par le-dit fan club.

-Hiiie! Mais je veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas ni qui ne m'aime pas... demande à quelqu'un d'autre!

-Je peux pas. Yamamoto-kun il sauterait d'un toit, Asura-kun ça serait comme si j'en avais pas, Hibari-san je suis pas suicidaire! Il reste qui? Ichiru? C'est un obsédé. Mochida? Il change de petite amie plus souvent que tu te gamelles! Qui d'autres?

-Nan mais tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, Matsuda-san.

-Ayaka. Et si je te proposais un marché.

-Hiie!

-On fait SEMBLANT de sortir ensemble pendant un an. Moi j'ai déjà dit ce qui j'y gagnais. Et toi tu gagnes en popularité, le surnom Dame Tsuna finira par disparaitre. Tu pourras t'approcher de Kyoko. Et mis à part que je te trainerais dans les pattes ça va RIEN changer pour toi!

-Mais euh...

-T'as pas l'autorisation de dire non.

-Hiiie. Euh... en fait ce sera comme si j'étais ton ami.

-Amis qui s'embrassent mais oui. Confirma Ayaka en souriant légèrement.

-Hiiiie! S'emb... emb... embrasser?!

Ayaka éclata de son rire d'avantage tonitruant que féminin. Elle se doutait que sa réaction serait amusante mais pas comme ça. Il avait fait la totale sur ce coup, il avait bégaillé, crié de son cri suraigu et avait même renversé en partie la nourriture de son bento en ouvrant malheureusement ses baguettes plus tôt que prévu.

-Dame-kun tu es trop hilarant!

-Dame-kun? Si... euh si tu veux qu'on fasse semblant de sortir ensemble tu devrais m'appeler par... par mon nom.

-Pff, j'arrêterai de t'appeler Dame-kun lorsque tes notes atteindront 40 (8/20).

-Hiiie mais c'est pratiquement triplé!

-C'est pas encore 50. Eh Dame-kun, j'ai 80 de moyenne t'en a 15! On peut ne pas être bon dans une matière mais dans toutes?!

Ayaka secoua légèrement la tête. Un niveau pareil, même si Tsuna s'y mettait sérieusement il ne pourrait pas remonter avant au bas mot quelques mois. Mais bon... ce pauvre garçon méritait pas d'être abandonné par tout le monde. Il avait pas de père, pas d'amis et si ses notes sont aussi basses sa mère ne devait pas être souvent là.

Remarquant sur sa montre qu'il allait bientôt falloir rentrer en cours. Ayaka rangea rapidement son sac elle attendit Tsuna qui faisait de même. Puis lui prenant la main elle descendit l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage. Au début les deux s'étaient sentis étrange au contact. Ils n'étaient pas du tout habitués.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à leur étage, le couloir était bondé et bruyant. Il y eut un silence de mort lorsque tous virent les mains d'Ayaka et de Dame Tsuna.

-A... Aya... Ayaka-sama et... et... Dame Tsuna ensemble?! Error système! Pas possible! Nan nan, passer chez l'opticien, le médecin. C'est une hallucination! Ayaka-sama et Dame Tsuna, IM-PO-SSIBLE! Ils peuvent pas être ensemble. Déjà Dame Tsuna avec quelqu'un... mais avec Ayaka-sama! Où alors c'est un cap où pas cap qui à mal tourné.

Tout les regards du cor étudiant se sont tourné vers Hanami et Iyori, tout aussi choquées que le reste d'entre eux. Ayaka sortait avec un garçon? Avec CE garçon? Elles en avaient parlé le matin même mais pourquoi Dame Tsuna de toute l'école? Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de choisir mieux que ça. Sa côte de popularité allait baisser à cause de cet imbécile...

-Hanami-chan, Iyori-chan laquelle de vous à forcé Ayaka-sama à sortir avec cette abruti à cause de votre jeu de cap où pas cap?

-Hé! On y est pour rien nous! Protestèrent les deux filles. Vous connaissez Ayaka elle a dû prendre pitié de lui.

-De toute façon, Ayaka-chan se rendra vite compte que ce demeuré ne lui convient pas qu'il lui faut un homme. Un vrai... comme moi. Confirma Mochida

-Oui c'est vrai leur couple peut pas durer. D'ici deux jours, Ayaka-sama rompra. Elle est gentille mais pas stupide. Elle peut se trouver mieux que Dame Tsuna.

-Oui c'est sûr.

Et sur cette analyse offerte gratuitement par le spécialiste des cœurs brisé: Asura, pour une fois sur le point d'aller en cours. Les conversations se sont tues. Et les paris furent lancés: dans combien d'heures Ayaka craquerait elle et romprait avec Tsunayoshi Sawada dit Dame Tsuna.

Les côtes étaient de 90 à 10 qu'Ayaka romprait avant 72 heures. Et de 100 à 0 qu'à la fin de la semaine Dame Tsuna serait célibataire et Ayaka aurait reçu plus de 300 propositions.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient leur couple tient effectivement trois jours. Et de nombreuses personnes pleurèrent d'avoir perdu de l'argent.

-Il est doué Dame Tsuna. Mais Ayaka-sama ne se laissera pas avoir pendant une semaine!

Et à la fin de la semaine de nouveau, tous avaient perdu de l'argent.

Une routine s'était installé entre eux. Tsuna passait la prendre devant chez elle le matin et ils faisaient leur devoir dans son appartement le soir. Avec parfois Ayaka traduisant les leçons en un langage plus compréhensible pour Tsuna et parfois par flemme où par manque de temps lui donnait juste son cahier à recopier.

Et leur couple dura. Si bien même qu'à la fin du premier trimestre les gens avaient arrêté de parier sur combien de semaines leur couple tiendrait. Et de nombreuses disputes entre petits amis eurent lieux, suite au fait que même Dame Tsuna était capable de garder une petite amie satisfaite ET sans aucune dispute notable pendant un TRIMESTRE entier.

Mais tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'on aurait pu le croire pour le jeune couple. Les amies d'Ayaka, Hanami et Iyori la boudait parce qu'elles ne se voyaient presque plus et surtout qu'Ayaka ne leur disait pas ce qui se passait dans son couple. Elles étaient les meilleures amies d'Ayaka et n'en savait pas plus sur la relation entre Dame Tsuna et leur amie que n'importe quel autre élève de leur classe. Tsuna se sentait coupable qu'à cause de lui l'amitié des trois filles était rompue. Et Ayaka s'énervait après les trois pour ne pas lui faire confiance. En plus bien qu'elle n'était plus harcelé comme lorsqu'elle était célibataire, Tsuna, lui avait dût apprendre à courir pour sa vie. Il était désormais traqué par pratiquement la totalité des garçons de Naminori: les uns car ils voulaient le forcer à rompre avec "Ayaka-sama", d'autres parce qu'ils voulaient connaitre son secret pour avoir une relation aussi stable avec sa petite amie et finalement les derniers, les plus féroces voulaient prouver que Dame Tsuna ne pouvaient être bon en rien et souhaitaient l'humilier.

Du côté des parents les réactions étaient plus joyeuse. Nana était extatique que son Tsu-kun se soit fait une amie aussi charmante et roucoulait à l'idée de futur tête mauve et châtains courant dans la maison en l'appelant mamie. Iemitsu, le téléphone n'avait pas sonné donc il devait probablement approuver. Quant aux parents d'Ayaka, sa mère avait divorcé et travaillait à Paris. Personne n'avait vu l'intérêt de la prévenir d'autant plus que sa fille vivait avec son père bien qu'il se trouvait actuellement à Tokyo pour affaire. Peut être reviendrait il à Namimori dans deux où trois mois. En raison de son travail il était souvent amené amené à partir pour plusieurs mois. Parfois six ça prenait souvent plus de temps que prévu mais il essayait d'être toujours là pour les jours importants.

Plus jeune elle était triste quand son père partait en la laissant seule avec la femme de ménage et la cuisinière, mais maintenant elle était habituée à vivre seule où presque et était heureuse de son indépendance.

Son père,Toshiro Matsuda avait été heureux que sa fille se soit fait un nouvel ami. Elle ne s'était jamais faite que deux amies en huit ans, Hanami et Iyori, seulement deux en huit ans et il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux là. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa petite fille se mettent à sortir avec un garçon à peine sortie du berceau, il avait donc voulu parler à Tsuna:

-Aya-chan passe moi ton ami s'il te plait.

-Ok, Dame-kun? Mon père pour toi.

-Hiiie! B ... Bonjour, m ... Matsuda-san.

-Alors c'est toi le copain de ma fille.

-Hiie! ...Oui. J... J'ai rien fait à Ayaka-san

-Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, morveux. Écoute moi bien demi portion, t'as intérêt de prendre soin d'Aya-chan où sinon... je t'expédie en Enfer!

-Hiiie!

Toshiro éclata de rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ce gamin était hilarant. Mais... sa fille sortait vraiment avec ce gars? Il se serait attendu à ce que le petit ami de sa fille soit quelqu'un de plus... enfin de plus... de mieux. C'était au garçon de protéger la fille, non à la petite amie de protéger le garçon.

-Morveux, as-tu des couilles oui où non? Comptes-tu te réfugier toute ta vie dans les jupons des dames? Deviens fort, maintenant tu as quelqu'un à protéger (nda: c'était la seconde Naruto...). Si tu es blessé elle souffrira alors deviens fort espèce de demi portion. Sur ce... AYA-CHAN, JE T'AIME, ATTENDS MOI ENCORE DEUX PETITS MOIS! Morveux, rappelles-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur ces mots d'encouragement il raccrocha. Ayaka échangea un regard gêné avec son ami/petit ami/collègue de classe... Tsuna était blanc, même si une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses mots que le père d'Ayaka avait prononcé allait le hanter dans les années à venir. Tsuna se promit de ne jamais oublier ses mots, car même si toute cette histoire de sortir avec Ayaka n'était qu'une blague, si c'était ça avoir des amis alors ça valait le coup. Il n'en avait jusque là jamais eu alors il ferait tout pour protéger les quelques amis que le ciel voudrait bien lui offrir.

-Désolée s'excusa Ayaka, mon père...

-J'en ai un moi aussi... enfin si on veut...

-Attends, ton père est pareil que le mien?

-A peu près...

-Et beh ça promet. Faudra pas prendre exemple sur nos pères, ma mère non plus d'ailleurs lorsqu'on aura des enfants.

-Enfants?! S'exclama Tsuna plus rouge que rose sous l'embarras ayant tout d'un coup une vision de fillettes aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux comme les siens. Courant autours d'eux dans l'appartement en l'appelant "papa". C'était une vison très étranges mais bizarrement cette vision ne lui semblait pas mauvaise... mais de toutes façon à la fin de l'année ils rompraient. Ayaka tenait toujours ses promesses... peut être qu'elle accepterait de repousser à l'année d'encore après... non la souffrance serait encore pire.

-Euh... bah oui enfin... que ce soit avec moi, avec Kyoko où n'importe qui d'autre t'en auras sûrement et le fait est que les parents sont pas des exemples. Répondit Ayaka tout aussi rouge ayant réalisé ce qu'elle avait sous entendu elle n'osait pas le regarder pour autant.

Après cela, ils n'ont plus oser aborder aucun sujet en rapport avec bébés/famille/mariage. Trop gêné par la conversation qu'ils avaient eux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que les deux n'ont plus parler que de géographie, histoire, maths et autres sujets scolaire puisque Ayaka avait commencé à tuteuré Tsuna. Celui-ci s'étant par ailleurs décidé à travailler vraiment.

Elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de le surnommer Dame-kun à vie s'il ne remontait pas sa moyenne à 40 et ne s'en priverait donc pas.

Finalement grâce aux gros efforts de Tsuna, l'aide d'Ayaka ainsi que d'un nombre assez conséquents de personnes doués en classe pas en filles, Tsuna parvient à augmenter sa moyenne.

Il était une catastrophe en puissance dans les matières scientifiques, et s'était vu être interdit de pratique par sa petite amie: "Je gère le TP, toi gardes tes mains sur tes cuisses et les bouges pas. Je ne VEUX PAS avoir a expliquer au coiffeur comment mes cheveux ont ENCORE cramés suite a une explosion ferrique! C'est même pas supposé être possible de faire exploser le Fe² et le Fe3 pour n'importe qui d'autre!" mais si on voulait être honnête il était privilégié dans les matières plus littéraires.

Il avait une bonne connaissance de l'histoire et maitrisait bien le japonais et les nombreux kanjis sous leurs formes formels comme plus contemporaine/accessible. Ayaka ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle et les kanjis... Étant maladroit le sport n'était pas vraiment son sujet préféré mais le troisième trimestre serait noté sur l'endurance et avec les nombreux poursuivants à demi enragés qu'il avait il pouvait viser les 100. Bien que Tsuna ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait que le troisième trimestre de sport serait sûrement le premier et le seul où il dépasserait les 13. Le sport n'était vraiment pas sa matière. Il était même meilleur en maths c'était dire.

Durant l'année qui s'écoulait lentement (en classe) mais beaucoup trop vite (entre eux) également. Les deux amis, ne s'était presque jamais séparés. Constamment dans leur bulle, ignorant le monde extérieur autour d'eux. Ce fut Tsuna qui comprit le premier ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac quant il la voyait et quant il était avec elle tout ce qui se passait autours d'eux disparaissait. Il était amoureux avec un A majuscule.

Mais il savait aussi que ses propres sentiments n'avait pas d'importance. Ayaka tenait toujours parole. Elle avait dit qu'ils rompraient à la fin de l'année alors elle romprait à la fin de l'année.

A l'idée de la rupture Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, pleurer comme il n'avait jamais pleurer presque comme si il avait perdu un être cher. Sauf que là il pleurait son cœur à l'agonie.

Et plus le mois de Mai approchait plus la souffrance devenait insupportable.

Bien sur Tsuna ne pouvait pas savoir que presque à côté de l'école une autre personne partageait fortement ses sentiments.

-Courage Aya. Tu sais que dans moins de trois semaines cet accord sera invalide. Tu as promis que vous rompriez, tu es une femme de parole alors tu DOIS le faire. Il sera sûrement heureux de rompre avec toi, après tout c'est Kyoko qu'il aime...

Mais même l'enregistrement qu'elle avait fait il y à trois mois ne parvenait pas à la faire accepter l'idée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils rompent. Elle ne savait pas quand ça c'était produit, peut être même que c'était dès le premier jour lorsqu'il a empêché de se faire renverser... elle ne savait pas quand juste qu'à un moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il était maladroit, facilement gêné, n'était pas une tête et lui avait brûlé les cheveux en faisant exploser les tubes de fer (elle se demandait toujours comment d'ailleurs). Il n'avait aucune assurance et avait du mal à faire le premier pas. Mais elle l'aimait.

Alors que Ayaka essayait vainement de s'inciter à tenir sa parole, les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés défiler sous ses yeux:

Leur premier baiser cinq mois après le début de leur relation dans la supérette locale lorsqu'il avait glissé sur une boite d'œuf. Le fait qu'il s'était excusé. Excusé! Elle n'avait pas d'ailleurs pas su si elle devait râler (depuis le temps), pleurer (depuis le temps) ou rire (comme ça?). A la place elle lui avait répondu: Enfin! Puis l'avait de nouveau embrassé.

Leurs sorties à deux dans Naminori, les quatre films qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma, les fois où ils étaient allés au restaurant sushi.

La fois où elle avait essayé de faire une soirée romantique: ils étaient allés à la fête foraine avait mangé une barbe à papa, puis ils étaient revenus en marchant sur le sable au bord de l'eau et en plus c'était le crépuscule. Tout était parfait pour un premier baiser, toutes les conditions. La SEULE chose qui n'était pas prévu c'était cette saleté de chat! Il à déboulé d'un buisson sauté sur Tsuna les a griffés. Et il lui jetait un sale œil à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le virer de Tsuna! Le moment romantique avait été rompu. Depuis ils en rigolait souvent mais ils n'étaient plus revenu sur cette partie de la plage.

Le marathon de films comiques qu'ils s'étaient organisé. Tsuna fournissait les films, les boissons la nourriture et elle n'avait juste qu'à venir. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir tout les deux avant la fin du troisième film. Nana leur avait posé une couverture pour ne pas les réveiller et depuis ils entendaient régulièrement parlés de a quel point ils étaient mignons endormi l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait un marathon chez Tsuna. Depuis ils les faisaient tous chez elle.

Nana qui lui avait appris à cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat.

Leur saint Valentin qu'ils avaient fêté chez elle. Elle avait préparé le gâteau, il avait fait des nouilles à la bolognaise. Qu'ils avaient mangé en regardant Titanic. Tout deux avaient fait semblant que le repas était délicieux. Son gâteau était trop sucré et les pâtes avait trop cuit.

Elle avait encore moins envie de rompre et de mettre fin à ça.

-C'est si important que je tienne ma parole? J'ai pas envie de rompre...

Évidemment Ayaka ne reçut aucune réponse.

Et alors que le temps de la séparation arrivait trop vite pour tous, leurs estomac se creusait et le sommeil les fuyaient. En deux semaines elle n'avait pas dormi une seule nuit complète et tenait ses journées grâce à des barres vitaminées. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait Tsuna elle souriait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer car bientôt ça serait fini. Bien sur Ayaka n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Tsuna était exactement avec le même problème. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer il ne parvenait plus à dormir et il n'avait pas mangé un seul repas complet de la semaine.

Finalement la séparation inévitable qui devait avoir lieu suite à l'accord entre Tsuna et Ayaka eut lieu. Ayaka n'en pouvait physiquement et mentalement plus de souffrir, femme de parole qu'elle était elle avait laissé un mot à Tsuna, sur son bureau.

 **Il faut qu'on parle.**

 **Viens à midi sur le toit.**

 **Ayaka**

Tout comme c'était prévu, ils rompirent le dernier jour de l'école à midi sur le toit de l'école là où tout avait commencer. Ce fut Tsuna qui eut le courage de prononcer les mots fatidique. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de rester sur le toit. Aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé ses mots, il s'était enfui par l'escalier sans avoir eut le temps d'écouter ce que Ayaka avait voulu lui dire.

Si il était resté il aurait entendu:

-Tsuna, je voudrais qu'on soit un vrai couple. Sans toute cette histoire d'accord, de sortir ensemble pendant un an. Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble.

Mais il n'était pas resté et Ayaka n'avait pas ouvert les yeux lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite. Elle se retrouva seule sur le toit et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux avec le cœur brisé. A différents étages.

Lorsque l'année avait débuté Ayaka avait prévu qu'à la fin de l'année, Tsuna aurait perdu son titre de Dame Tsuna. Qu'il aurait une moyenne tournant aux alentours de 50. Qu'il serait pourquoi pas devenu ami avec Kyoko et qu'ils seraient tous deux restés bons amis.

Quant à elle, elle se serait retrouvée un autre mec potable comme épouvantail à harceleur au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Elle aurait alors trois amis: Hanami, Iyori et Tsuna. Elle serait restée pour une quatrième année l'idole de Naminori. Et pourquoi pas se serait gagné le statut de magicienne en changeant un vilain canard unijambiste en cygne.

Au lieu de ça, Tsuna avait conservé son titre de Dame Tsuna, bien qu'il est également gagné celui de Casanova Tsuna, sa moyenne était de 39 avec 20 en maths, 50 en japonais et un étonnant 95 en endurance lors du dernier test de sport. Il avait gagné de cette année scolaire deux nouvelles amies Hana Kurokawa et Kyoko Sasagawa.

Quant à elle, elle avait perdu à la fois Hanami et Iyori comme amies. Et pour la première fois, Ayaka ne fut pas déclarer idole de Naminori. Cette année ce fut Kyoko. Ayaka n'avait malheureusement pas perdu tous ces harceleurs. Autrement peut être que le résultat, peut être que toute cette souffrance en aurait valut la peine. Même lorsque Tsuna avait rompu avec elle, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le coup, encore anesthésiée par le choc mais son cœur s'était brisé. Elle avait été incapable d'écouter un seul mot du prof. A la fin de la première heure, elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur les toilettes. Où elle avait seulement là à l'abri des yeux non des oreilles laissé éclater sa peine. Rapidement sa respiration fut devenue trop hiératique pour elle, mais même appuyer sur la ventoline et en respirer la dose ne suffisait pas à apaiser sa respiration trop perturbée par ses larmes.

Lorsque Tsuna l'a trouva, à peine cinq minutes plus tard ayant demander à sortir pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ce que Mizuki-sensei en voyant le visage blanc comme un cadavre et les yeux rouges et gonflés de Tsuna avait accepté tout de suite. Yamamoto s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Poussé par les instincts de Tsuna et par ses haut le cœur, ils s'étaient d'abord dirigé vers les toilettes. Ayaka était pratiquement bleue essayant désespérément de calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir respirer. Tsuna se jeta auprès d'elle, massant son dos espérant parvenir à la calmer en même temps qu'il supplia Yamamoto du regard de faire quelques chose. N'importe quoi, tant que ça aidait. Lui même était presque aussi pâle que la fille aux cheveux mauves et le stress viens s'ajouter à son état de santé qui l'avait déjà fait sortir de classe. Lui causant d'avoir des vertiges.

Si Yamamoto était resté quelques secondes de plus dans les toilettes il se serait peut être rendu compte que avec l'arrivée de Tsuna la respiration d'Ayaka s'était légèrement apaisée ce qui avait également eu pour conséquences de baisser le stress de Tsuna. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer mais il savait que la vie d'Ayaka n'était plus en danger.

Mais Yamamoto Takeshi n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte puisqu'il avait courut chercher un médecin, un infirmier, un chirurgien, un vétérinaire peu lui importait quoi tant qu'il savait quoi faire.

-Herbivore pour courir dans les coul...

-PAS LE TEMPS! AYAKA TSUNA TOILETTE MEDECIN URGENT! Lui répondit la star du baseball sans arrêter sa course un seul instant.

Trouvant Kusakabe, Yamamoto lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Kusakabe-san, le numéro des pompiers de l'hôpital... dans les toilettes, y a Ayaka qui...

-Encore son asthme, ça lui avait pas repris depuis un moment...

-Elle est bleue, Tsuna inconscient...

-Calme-toi c'est normal.

-Ordinaire?!

Moins violent que son chef mais pas beaucoup plus bavard, Kusakabe repoussa l'élève paniqué alors qu'il contactait l'hôpital.

-L'hôpital c'est Kusakabe envoyez une ambulance.

Inutile de donner une adresse, ce n'était pas la première fois pas même la première centaine de fois qu'il appelait et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière même de la semaine. Entre Matsuda-san et ses crises bien que moins fréquente depuis qu'elle sortait avec Tsuna et Hibari-san et ses sautes d'humeur, (pas qu'il le dirait jamais à son chef) l'hôpital était parfaitement habitué à intervenir au collège, lycée et toute autre structure surveillé/protégé par le prédatorial Hibari.

-Combien de victimes et quels sont les dégâts?

-Pas Hibari-san, juste une nouvelle crise d'asthme et un autre type KO.

-Oh d'accord, nous seront là dans cinq minutes.

Hibari prit d'autorité le téléphone des mains de Kusakabe, deux élèves morts sur le territoire scolaire pendant les heures de cours parce qu'aucun médecin n'avait été à temps entrainerait une dégradation de la réputation de l'école.

-Herbivore, vous voulez dire deux minutes.

-Nous faisons aussi vite que nous pouvons Hibari-san!

Quatre minutes et cinquante-huit secondes plus tard l'ambulance arriva. Takeshi les guida jusqu'aux toilettes où il avait laissé Ayaka et Tsuna. Rapidement les deux jeunes furent mis sous oxygène. Et transportés sur brancard. Avec un médecin vérifiant leur pouls régulièrement. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier s'ils étaient où non sous influence de la drogue. Dans le collège Naminori avec Hibari-san? Ils seraient à la morgue si dans cet état, ici, drogués, Hibari-san les auraient tués!

Les deux patients furent placés dans la même pièce. Ce n'était pas par manque de place mais leurs symptômes étaient assez proche et surtout pour une raison encore inconnue à chaque fois que les deux étaient séparés de plus de cinq mètres leur état empirait.

Les parents avaient bien entendu été prévenus enfin la mère de Tsuna et le père d'Ayaka. Parce que la France et le pôle nord...

Nana et Toshiro arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Toshiro étant arrivé à Naminori au matin pour faire une visite à sa fille, les deux parents étaient présents en ville. Et ils arrivèrent presque en même temps. Venant tout deux du même supermarché. Ils avaient été d'ailleurs surpris de se rendre compte que l'autre personne en face d'eux était le parent du/de la petit(e) ami(e) de leur enfant.

En une seule journée les deux parents s'étaient croisés quatre fois. En voulant attaper une boite en hauteur, Nana était tombée dans le cadit de Toshiro. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Toshiro qui se trompa de cadit et qui mit la sauce soja dans le cadi de Nana au lieu du sien, lorsqu'elle l'interpela il se retourna et faillit la faire tomber à la renverse. Qunt à la troisème fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent. Toshiro était entré dans un débat avec le vendeur quand à la machine à espresso. Nana mis fin au début en affirmant que le cappucino était meilleur point. Ce qui entraina un nouveau débat entre le capuccino et l'espresso. Finalement les deux échangèrent leur numéro et se promirent de prouver à l'autre qu'ils avaient raison.

Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent une quatrième fois la raison fût moins joyeuse. Leur enfant avait été envoyé à l'hôpital.

Au bout de trois heures à attendre le réveil de Tsuna et Ayaka, Toshiro allat chercher du café pour eux deux. Nana en profitat pour aller à la salle de bain adjacente se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Ce ne fut qu'à vingt heure que les deux plus jeune reprirent finalement connaissance. Ils étaient entourés de leurs proches. Toshiro et Nana, Takeshi qui n'avait pas voulu quitter l'hôpital avant d'être sûr que ses amis allaient mieux. Kusakabe et Hibari lesquels voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pas que le personnel de l'hôpital n'aurait pas voulu déplacer les deux membres du comité de discipline mais Hibari n'était pas d'accord avec eux.

-Maman...? Ayaka! Elle...

-Papa? Tsuna?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans votre tête?! Vous affamer! S'outra Toshiro.

-J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que t'allais mourir! S'écria Nana en pleurant.

-Herbivores...

-Hiie!

Ayaka et Tsuna s'échangèrent un regard effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir leur dire? Pour éviter les fan boys d'Aya on est sorti ensemble pour un an. On est tombé amoureux, mais c'était prévu qu'on rompe alors... vu comme ça leurs raisons paraissaient si stupides.

Ce fut Ayaka qui se lança:

-J'avais un harceleur, me courant sans cesse après. On a été forcé de rompre mais... on a pas bien réagi... on avait pas prévu de finir à l'hôpital.

-Ouais, finir à l'hôpital ça c'était pas prévu.

-Il ressemble à quoi l'harceleur que je le tue? Demanda le père d'Ayaka une aura très sombre très menaçante autour de lui.

-Carnivore, c'est à moi de dresser les herbivores ne restant pas dans le rang.

Carnivore? Le père d'Ayaka?! Mais pour Hibari tout le monde EST un herbivore!

-Ma fille!

-Mon territoire.

-Tsuna, veux-tu...

-...redevenir ma petite amie? l'interrompis Tsuna

-OUI!

Cette nuit la il y'eut beaucoup de rire, de joie retrouvé et d'applaudissement. Du moins dans la salle d'hôpital. Car dans les rues, durant cette même nuit un certain nombre de délinquant perdirent des dents. Et l'hôpital reçut un certain nombre d'appel. Ainsi qu'un certain nombre de patients.

-Hibari-saan! Nous sommes un petit hôpital, s'il vous plait modérez-vous! Nous ne pouvons pas gérer 90 nouveaux patients tous les soirs!

FIN

* * *

 **Pour répondre aux questions assez évidente: Non Ayaka n'est pas adoptée. Elle n'a aucun lien avec la mafia qu'elle connait.**

 **Question flamme: nuage principale foudre secondaire**

 **Les effets de la rupture:** J'ai aucune expérience donc je grossis très probablement les choses après Roméo et Juliette ils ont le même âge. La rupture ça conduit Ayaka et Tsuna à l'hôpital. Roméo et Juliette eux au suicideet puis y'a des circonstances aggravantes: 1 semaine sans manger à cause de la rupture antissipée, 1ers amis réels perdus, 1 semaine de nuits blanche à cause de la rupture antissipée, l'asthme d'Ayaka et Tsuna qui s'occupe des autres avant lui, plus liaison à sa flamme ciel... **c'est pas forcément impossible. Juste ils faut des circonstances aggravantes qui en théorie ne sont PAS réunies dans la vie réelle.**

 **Suite:** Oui mais je sais pas quand. Négociation d'Hier, autres traductions mes activités...


	2. Suite

**Note de l'auteur:  
**

 **Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par une suite, elle à commencé à être posté. Elle est sous le nom:**

 **Les amoureux x un sadique x la mafia égale Vongola X.**

 **(Fanfiction n'accepte pas les signes mathématique dans les titres...)**

 **La parution sera très lente. Vous êtes avertis.**

 **En contrepartie: un épisode/chapitres = 14 pages...**

 **Les chapitres sont longs, je ne veux pas faire du copier coller ET j'ai plusieurs histoires simultanés. Accessoirement j'essaye d'avoir une vie en dehors de l'ordinateur...**


End file.
